


A Good Host

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Loss of Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE  MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	A Good Host

**Author's Note:**

> I really got to stop writing Venom porn, omgs. U/////U But I had to get on that RiotDrake ride.

"Mister Drake, I do believe if you'd take our propositi—"

"And I disagree, Mister Lee. Your company creates tons of environmental waste. The Life Foundation was created in order to _save_  the world, not to harm it, and therefore, I refuse to have any affiliations with those who would choose profit over people. You may speak of creating a better lifestyle for the general population, but the hypocrisy of your actions is not missed by me. I would be glad to do business with Argonaut, when it truly begins to believe in what it promises."

The company representative was red in the face, frustration taking over his professionalism and rationality, but he managed to save himself from further humiliation by standing up and saying, "I think we're done here."

Drake smiled politely, gesturing to the mahogany double doors of his spacious office. "An escort will be outside waiting for you. Thank you for coming, Mister Lee, and I hope to see you again."

The representative barely hid a scoff, not saying another word as he walked out the door. With a press of one button at his desk, Drake locked his office from the inside, and with another button, he alerted his secretary. 

"Miss Diaz," he said with a light tone, "please make sure Mister Lee leaves the premise."

 _"Yes, Mister Drake,"_ she replied respectfully.  _"Is there anything else I can help you?"_

"What is my schedule for the rest of the day?" 

_"That was your last meeting. Are you well, Mister Drake? You sound a bit strained."_

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. If that's all, please take an early leave for tonight. I'll be fine by myself. Good night, Miss Diaz."

_"Thank you, Mister Drake. Have a nice night."_

When he let go of the button, Drake finally let himself slum onto his desk, bracing himself with his arms, and let out the shaky breath he'd been holding in. He resisted the urge to loosen up his suit pants, biting his bottom lip in deny of needing relief.

Riot's laughter echoed in his ears as the symbiote tightened their grip at the base of Drake's cock, growing harder and strained. 

 **_You're good,_** they said teasingly,  ** _but how long will it take before you're begging for me, Drake? You know that I can hold out longer than you, so much longer. I can keep you like this all night if it so pleases me._**

Drake's whine came out muffled. "You're being ch— childish," he stuttered, unable to stop a guttural moan. He tried not to acknowledge the shiver running up his spine, but Riot made it linger under his skin, making Drake arch abruptly, the man's mouth gaping in surprise. " _Riot!_ " he cried out, his limbs no longer in his control, and he was kept pressed back against his chair, his arms moved to the armrests beside him. 

 ** _I've seen your memories,_** the symbiote said, forming a face barely inches from Drake's flustered face.  _ **This is anything but childish, and you seem like you need it, don't you? Always in control, Drake, not a thing out of place. But I can make you go crazy.**_

"There is no reason to do this," Drake replied, his heart beating loudly as gray tendrils undid his belt and his pants, lifting his hips to remove everything from the bottom down. He felt himself heating up in this air conditioned office. 

Drake swallowed hard when his arms moved against his will, taking off his suit jacket. Soon, he was wearing nothing left but a black turtleneck and his garter socks, shoes taken off with pants, belt, and boxers. 

He felt embarrassed, feeling more exposed as the tendrils held him around the knees and pushed his legs up, keeping them open. "Ah," Drake breathed out, pushing the hems of his turtleneck over his erection in shame, though Riot's laughter was hard to ignore. 

 _ **So pretty,**_ Riot said, forming a head to move and sneer. The tendrils holding Drake's knees thickened, becoming shapely and human-like, and they squeezed him as if to try out the man's firmness. 

Drake was not longer being held against the back of the chair now, but he couldn't get the space to move, Riot's strong hold on him pressing him down. He gasped when the symbiote's long, wet tongue wrapped around his cock. They gripped it almost threatening before their sharp mouth enveloped Drake, making the making him gasp again. 

" _No_ ," Drake moaned out, letting go of the hem of his turtleneck, and tried to push Riot away, but his fingers sank into their elastic flesh. The man let out a choked cry when the mouth around him began to suck, tongue pumping up and down in a quick rhythm. "N—  _Riot._ "

The symbiote chuckled in amusement, liking Drake's reactions. The pleasure and sensation were beginning to overwhelm the embarrassment. Drake was losing his control, his lips swollen and bruised with teeth marks. 

**_Be a good host._ **

Drake didn't reply—couldn't—as his voice hitched when Riot's tongue rubbed over the head of his cock, and his entire body tensed with an orgasm that made him curl his toes. His thoughts were so lost in that moment of release, he didn't realize that he had stopped pushing Riot's formed head away and pulled the symbiote closer, pressing their mouths together to cling onto what little control he had left. 

He closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest, and tears trailed down his face as he continued to kiss Riot. Drake felt that the symbiote was perplexed by this, but Riot hummed in more amusement, diving his tongue deeper into his mouth. 

But then Drake flinched, Riot hitting the back of his throat. It was an unpleasant surprise, the symbiote felt through their bond, and the man was trembling as he strained to breathe around their tongue. 

It was not fear as much as it was simply discomfort, and Riot pulled back but not breaking the kiss, which gentled and slowed at the consideration. _This is better_. 

An unknown instinct struck Riot as they searched through all of Drake's memories, learning what he knew, and the symbiote formed them-self a torso and a phallus, impressive and  _hot_. Drake gasped in surprise as he felt it against him, tendrils licking at his entrance without warning. 

Riot purred when they felt that Drake was aroused by this, and the tendrils, slick and small, pressed into the man, thrusting in and out shallowly. This gained a moan from Drake, who moved his hands down on Riot's formed face to their cheeks, holding them as if it was the last day of the world. 

_**Splendid.** _

The man clenched at the praise, the tendrils squeezed tightly, but Riot persisted, pressing a little harder, deeper, feeling their way to make their host burn in the way that was good to them too. They were finding that they liked how Drake felt getting lost to the pleasure of carnal desire. Human lust— _Drake's lust_ —sated Riot's hunger, the symbiote feeding on the high of oxycontin. Humans may lack in many things—power, intellect,  _will_ —but Drake was an outlier, Riot decided, a good one. His hand-like tendrils messaged at the muscles beneath them, which the man seemed to like as he relaxed a bit more. 

Drake flinched again, this time in pleasant shock, Riot achieving his goal. The tendrils inside him, have found the right spot, began to caress, light but plenty, as if to tease. The sensation felt good, like a lull that woke up every nerve in his body, and Drake wanted more. 

**_What do you say, Drake?_ **

Riot slowly drew his formed head away, tongue licking in Drake's mouth as the man desperately tried to pull them back, whining as the tendrils relaxed his muscles. 

**_Say it. Be a good little host. Say it._ **

"Pl—  _please_ ," Drake said around Riot's tongue, tears still falling down from his big eyes, and Riot purred, pleased. "More, Riot, I want more."

_**Good boy.** _

Drake heard himself make the most pathetic whine before he realized what happened, his vision invaded by a white light that bleed back into reality, and he was so full, head thrown back. Suddenly, everything felt too hot, and he was _burning_. He wished he'd taken the turtleneck off, the heat driving him insane with lust, and he didn't know how to get back himself. That was frightening. 

And Riot was moving in him, slow and shallow. Drake moaned softly, the movement starting out slowly, almost kind, and building momentum, and he couldn't help but tilt his head back as if to bask in the sensation, tendrils stroking him across his inner thigh. 

Drake removed a hand from Riot's formed face and reach down to touch himself, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock, and he started to time his movement with Riot. His other hand remained at the symbiote's cheek, keeping them connected by their lips, and his breathing began to quicken as his pleasure grew, Riot thrusting faster and rougher. It was mind-blowing, the way the symbiote felt in him, all around him, and he wasn't sure which sensation was his and which were Riot's, their flesh and minds mixing together in a lava pit. 

The man broke the kiss to let out a gasp, the phallus invading him bigger than before, and Drake felt even fuller, shuttering with half-excitement half-horror of feeling his stomach press against his hand. Riot let out a growl, Drake tightening up immediately, and latched their sharp mouth against the man's thigh, licking at it before taking one. Big. _Bite_. 

Drake screamed at the pain, tears falling even more liberally now, and he let out a weak whimper, saying, "N— _Hurts_." He let go of his cock, using his hands to push Riot away from him again in vain, but the heat in his stomach kept growing hotter and hotter, harder and harder to suppress. 

Riot's laughter rumbled inside Drake's chest, licking the spilling blood as they began to stitch up their host, not a scar on his smooth skin.  ** _What a good host._** The symbiote reached up again, initiating another kiss, their teeth threateningly nibbling at his lips.  _ **Come for me, Drake.**_

And the man obeyed, his dark eyes rolling to the back of his skull as his body tensed into an orgasm that stole his concept of time, burning like it could go on forever but plummeting back down like a shooting star. When Drake came back to Earth, he was empty, still pressed up against his chair and his knees against his chest, and his hands were clinging onto the symbiote's fluid form, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

He shivered when Riot began to lick at his cock and stomach, cleaning him up with a hungering lust. 

"Was that," Drake said, swallowing though his mouth was dry, "was that satisfying for you too?" If that was good for him, but not for the symbiote, then they were not in complete symbiosis. They wouldn't be compatible, and the symbiote will go find another host. 

Riot's narrowed their white, large eyes, sharp mouth curled as they laughed almost mockingly. 

 _ **No**_ , Riot replied.

And Drake felt disappointment, his insides twisting badly, but he restrained himself from saying a thing, too dignified to ask for second chances. When he blinked his eyes, it was only to expell the tears from the aderaline, nothing else. 

"If you would let go of me now, Riot," the man managed to say, combing his hair messily with a shaky hand. "I need to get back to—"

_**No.** _

__

"It was not a request. It's not necessary to do anything more. That was enough for me."

__

_**But not for me**_ _ **,**_ Riot countered, tendrils reaching for the hem of the man's turtleneck,  _ **I am not satisfied yet. I want more.**_

__

The symbiote didn't give Drake a chance to reply before pulling off the turtleneck and dragging the man bodily to the office couch. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two because _couch sex_ , you guys. Just don't ask me.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
